Risk All For One
by bookiewormie
Summary: When Nat discovers something terrible about Rosalina and her family, how far will he go to save her? And what complications will stand in the way? Natalina
1. The New Girl

**Authors Note: Just as an experiment, whenever I write quotes, I will write them with colons instead of quotation marks. Let me know which one you prefer in your reviews!**

**These stories are based on the characters, not the real actors! ( I have to respect the guidelines)**

**Cooper is not in any of these stories (sorry!)**

**Read and Review please!**

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

Nat and Miranda were walking down the hallway. They are both 14, Rosalina is 16, Alex is 11, and the rest of the band is 14.

Nat: I can't believe that finals are already over!

Miranda: Are you upset?

Nat: Of course not! I'm completely relieved! But still, it went by really fast.

Miranda: Yeah I know what you mean.

Just then, Nat spots Rosalina and runs up to her with a huge grin on his face, while leaving Miranda standing awkwardly by herself.

Miranda (a little disappointed): Well....bye, I guess.

***At Rosalina's locker***

Nat: Hey there

Rosalina (a little sadly): Hey

Nat: What's wrong? You look a little down.

Rosalina: It's just that I don't think I did very well on my finals.

Nat: Huh? But you're a genius!

Rosalina: Well, I was distracted. (She blushes a little, but tries to hide it)

Nat (a bit concerned): With what?

Rosalina grabbed Nat's hand and toyed with it

Rosalina: I was thinking about you.

(Nat's thoughts):_Aw, she's so sweet. I definetley don't deserve her._

Nat pushed Rosalina against the lockers and passionately kissed her. They made out for about two minutes until the bell scared them apart and they had to go to their next class.

When Nat walked into his next class, he found that the new girl, Victoria, was giving him a strange stare, as if she was daydreaming. Nat decided he should probably tell her that Rosalina is his girlfriend. As if fate had heard his thoughts, Victoria walked up to him,

Victoria: Hey, I'm Victoria

Nat: I'm Nat

Victoria: Yeah, I know. Listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get a smoothie after school today with me.

Nat: Sorry, but I have a girlfriend.

Tears were about to spill over Victoria's face, but soon she felt anger swell over her, and a brilliant idea came to her.

(Victoria's thoughts):_ Not for long you'll have a girlfriend, my sweet rock-star._

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!!!**

**Also, the character Miranda is NOT Miranda Cosgrove and the character Victoria is NOT Victoria Justice. They are entirely fictional characters that I made up.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Lunch Time

**Next chapter!!! YAY!**

**Note: The school where the band goes has the middle school and high school combined**

**Chapter 2: Lunchtime**

Thomas, Quaasim, David, Rosalina, and Alex were all eating lunch while secretly wondering where Nat was. Right before someone was about to say something about it Nat came running towards the table gasping for air when he finally stopped. He smiled at Rosalina and quickly gave the guys an "I'll explain later" look, then sat down and started eating.

Alex: So where have you been?

Nat: Oh, I had to finish an assignment for English.

For some reason, Alex didn't quite believe him. After a few seconds, Miranda came walking up to the table with Victoria by her side.

Miranda (a bit timidly): Hey you guys.

Victoria: Yeah, hey guys.

As she said it, Victoria winked at Nat and gave him a flirty smile while Nat gagged and Rosalina scowled at her.

Nat: So Rosie, do you maybe want to get some ice cream after school with me?

Rosalina: Yeah, I'd love to! (She beamed at him)

Nat, hoping that Victoria would get the hint, leaned over to kiss Rosalina, and she returned it warmly.

David: Hey! We're eating over here!

Nat: Then shut up and eat! (continued to kiss Rosalina)

Miranda: Okay, well.....um, bye.

For the second time that day, Miranda walked away from Nat slightly hurt. She was beginning to question her friendship with him. She most definetley wasn't in love with him, but it still hurt her to feel so left out of his life. Nat and Rosalina continued to kiss until Nat was sure that Victoria had left.

Alex: Hey Nat, when are you going to tell Rosalina about the-

Nat: ALEX!!

Rosalina: Tell me about what?

Nat (he whispered seductively into her ear): Don't worry, you'll find out really soon.

He then softly kissed her ear and walked away.

**Sorry it was so short, I think I might type one more tonight.**

**Make me happy and REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Ice Cream

**Okay, so there is going to be a new character in this chapter, and I'll explain who she is and why she's there at the end.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter 3: Ice Cream**

***at the ice cream shop***

Rosalina: So what was that thing you were going to tell me about earlier?

Nat: Oh yeah! I almost forgot!

Then Nat pulled out a tiny velvet box and handed it to Rosalina. She opened it cautiously and then gasped at what she saw.

Rosalina: Oh Nat! It's so beautiful!

Rosalina pulled out a glistening heart shaped necklace with a carved "N" on the jewel.

Nat: I thought maybe I should give you something that shows how you have my heart, and for as long as you wear the necklace, my heart will belong to you.

Rosalina just gaped at the gorgeous pink stone.

Nat: Rosalina? Are you okay?

Nat then (as a joke) stuffed the ice cream into Rosalina's face, and instead if being angry, she just laughed the joke off. She started to reach for the napkins but instead, Nat stopped her and took care of it himself.

Nat: Don't worry, I'll get it.

Then Nat leaned forward to lick the ice cream off of Rosalina's face and she giggled. She was about to kiss him but gasped suddenly as he headed towards her ear.

Nat: Did I hurt you?

Rosalina: No! I've just never seen you go so far.

Nat: Well, we are in high school.

Rosalina: True.

Before they could start their conversation again, they both heard a woman screaming.

???: Rosalina!

Rosalina: MOM!

Rosie's Mom: I thought I told you you couldn't talk to this boy again!

Rosalina: But mom-

Rosie's mom: Enough! (she slapped her daughter)

Nat/Rosalina: AHH!!

Rosalina's mom dragged her to their car, but before she drove off, she said something to Nat.

Rosie's mom: If you value your life, you will tell no one about what just happened.

She drove off and Nat just stared back horrified.

**Okay, so Rosalina's mom is abusive of Rosalina and her brother and has been for a really long time. Sorry this chapter was kinda sad. Unfortunately, this is a romance story, so there will be many sad chapters, but a happy ending!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Brotherly Advice

**Wow, I'm on a roll today with all of the chapters I'm publishing! I actually wrote this story about a month ago but I'm just publishing it right now because I didn't have an account at fanfiction when I wrote it.**

**Read and Review, please!**

**Chapter 4: Brotherly Advice**

Nat retold every detail about what happened at the ice cream shop with Rosalina to Alex.

Alex: Wow.

Nat: Yeah, I know.

Alex: Why do you think her mom hates you so much?

Nat: I don't really know. Rosalina never really talked about her family, except for that her dad died when she was really young.

Alex: Maybe she doesn't want you to replace Rosalina's dad.

Nat: How could I do that? I'd never be able to replace someone's dad, nor do I want to!

Alex: Yeah, but still, couldn't you just relate by seeing how she wouldn't want any man hurting their family?

Nat: True, but Rosalina knows I would never do that.

Alex: Maybe Rosalina does, but her mom doesn't.

***the next day at school***

Nat was at his locker about fifteen minuted before school was about to start. He was wondering where Rosalina is, since she's usually extremely early for school. He then started worrying that Rosalina's mom might have beaten Rosalina and she was unable to go anywhere. The reminder of that horrible memory of Rosalina getting slapped nearly made Nat puke, but he managed to hold it in.

Rosalina: Hey Nat.

Nat: Oh hey, how are you feeling?

Rosalina: I've been much better.

Nat: Listen, I don't want our relationship to affect your family or your health.

Rosalina: No, I want to stay together.

She then pulled him forward and kissed him more intensely than she ever had before. All of the sudden Nat moaned and stepped back as if he were in pain.

Rosalina: Nat, what's wrong??

**Ahhh! Cliffy! I'm sorry, but I just love writing cliff hangers like that, because it makes me want to write even more. Anyways, if you've made it this far, thanks for reading!**


	5. The Threat

**Thanks a bunch to my reviewers: Music_of _the_Wind and JAKE( )**

**You guys make me very happy!!**

**No one's told me that they prefer quotes, so I guess I'll just continue with colons.**

**Chapter 5: The Threat**

Nat: This isn't right.

Rosalina: What do you mean?

Nat: We shouldn't be doing this.

Rosalina: What! Why?

Nat: Because I don't want to cause you pain from your mom just because of us seeing each other.

Rosalina: I don't care. I'll take whatever abuse she gives as long as I'll get to be with you.

Nat: No. I won't let that happen. I love you too much to see you in that pain. I can't be so selfish, no matter how much I want you.

Rosalina: But I am selfish. Plus, I have you to protect me.

She began kissing him again, and this time Nat moaned, but instead of in pain in pleasure. He knotted his fingers into her hair and kissed her like their was no tomorrow. Much too soon in Nat's opinion (though it had actually been five minutes), someone grabbed Rosalina's shoulder and pulled her off and away from Nat.

Victoria: Hey cutie!

Nat: Ah! Victoria! Why'd you do that to Rosalina?! You could've hurt her!

He ran over to Rosalina to make sure that she was okay, but she pushed him away.

Rosalina: Nat, don't worry. I have to get to class anyways. I'm fine.

She then left and soon it was just Victoria and Nat.

Victoria: So... have you done it yet?

Nat: Done what?

Victoria: Ya know, broken up with Rosalina?

Nat: Why the hell would I do that? I love her more than my own life! I would never, EVER break up with her!

Victoria: Even if it meant her health won't be safe? Or even her life?

Nat: What do you mean?

Victoria: Not breaking up with her is hurting her more than you will ever know.

**I guess that was sorta like a half cliffy, so I'm sorry to those who hate cliff hangers. The next chapter is really long, and also really dramatic, so keep reading!**


	6. Decisions

**Okay, so this is a pretty long chapter, and probably the last one of the night.**

**But on the bright side, I have published six chapters in one day! Yay for me!**

**I want to dedicate this story to Music_of_the_Wind, who has been nice enough to ask me to write a story with her. So keep an eye out for that story!**

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

Nat: What? I'm really confused.

Victoria: It's all really simple. If you break up with her and start dating me, she'll remain safe and healthy.

Nat: Okay, first of all, EW! And second of all, I would rather die then break up with her. And-

Victoria: Wait, there's more. If you don't break up with her, I'll tell her mother of all the things you two do together, and even more.

Nat: B-b-but, you can't do that!

Victoria: Who's going to stop me, sweetie?

She started to wrap her arms around him, but Nat rapidly pushed away.

Nat: Get your hands OFF OF ME, and keep your hands OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!!

Victoria: Oh, I will, but you know as well as I do that her mom won't.

Nat pondered this for a long while then came to the horrible conclusion: He would have to break up with Rosie. It was the only way to keep her safe. Extremely reluctantly, Nat took Victoria's hand and slowly started walking to their class.

Nat: Okay, if it's the only thing that can keep Rosie safe, I'll do it.

Victoria: Great choice.

Victoria then gasped as she spotted Miranda peeping on them from behind the corner.

Nat: What is it?

Victoria: Oh nothing, I just have to use the restroom. Save a seat for me in class, 'kay cutie?

Nat grimaced as Victoria pecked at his cheek. He then ran off with tears in his eyes at the thought of breaking up with Rosalina. It would be extremely painful, but not as painful as seeing her be so horribly abused just because of him.

***with Victoria***

Victoria: What the hell are you doing here?

Miranda: Victoria, you can't do this. Do you know how much pain both of them will be in? Does that really satisfy you?

Victoria: As long as I get my Natykins, everything will be alright.

Miranda: Even if your "Natykins" is in pain?

Victoria: Yeah pretty much.

Miranda: No. I won't let you do it. It's not right. They belong together. Breaking them up would be like going against a force of nature.

Victoria (really angry): What did you say?

Miranda: I said they belong together. They always will.

Victoria: You better take that back before you seriously regret it.

So fast that she couldn't even remember it, everything went black for Miranda, and the last thing she could remember was hearing a crack in her body. After what seemed like two seconds, she awoke in the hospital surrounded by the people she loved and for the first time, everything seemed like it was going to be alright.

**Yay, a happy ending! Sorry my dear readers, but that is about the happiest this story will get until the very end. Anyways, I'm sick right now (part of the reason I've been updating so much) and pretty tired so this is the last chapter for the day.**

**Review please!**


	7. The Sad Truth

**Okay, so I just finished editing the entire story in my notebook last night, so these chapters should be coming up pretty quickly.**

**Read and Review please!!!**

**Chapter 7: The Sad Truth**

Miranda: What happened? Why are you all here? Why am I here?

Rosalina: It was that awful Victoria. She-

Nat: She was walking by you and accidentally bumped into you and you hit your head against the lockers pretty hard.

Miranda knew that wasn't what actually happened, so she turned to Rosalina for an explanation, who gave her an "I'll explain later" look. It looked as if the entire band was there (since Miranda was friends with them all), but then she noticed someone was missing.

Miranda: Wait, where's Alex?

All of the sudden everyone (except for Nat) burst out into laughter.

Quaasim: He got detention from his history teacher.

Miranda: What did he do?

Thomas: He wrote "History Sucks" on the chalkboard in graffiti writing.

Miranda: Are you serious?!

David: Dead serious. It got him a lot of attention from the girls though, so he must not be too upset.

Thomas: But he told us to tell you that he was sorry he couldn't come, and he wishes you well.

Miranda: Oh.

She was a little disappointed, she had counted on Alex for some laughs, but quickly got over it.

Nat: Hey Rosalina, can I talk to you outside?

Rosalina saw that tears were coming to his eyes and his voice was cracking.

Rosalina: Nat, what's wrong?

Nat: Just come outside please.

Rosalina: Okay.

She followed him out the door, started to wrap her arms around him, but he pushed away, the tears starting to overflow.

Nat (crying): Rosie, I love you, but I can't see you anymore.

Rosalina (starting to cry): What?! Why?!

Nat (now sobbing uncontrollably): Victoria has become my new girlfriend. I'm sorry.

**NOOOOO NAT!!!! YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ROSALINA! AAHHH!!!**

**Yeah, I'm being really dramatic, but still, if I didn't know how the story ended, I would be crying my eyes out right now.**

**Review please!!!**


	8. Heartbreak

**This is another pretty long chapter, so I expect very good reviews!**

**Also, I do not except requested changes, for I have already finished editing the story, and will not change any more of it.**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 8: Heartbreak**

Rosalina (shocked): What? No!

Nat (sobbing hysterically): I'm SO sorry.

Rosalina: How could you? You know how terrible she is. To me. To Miranda!

Nat: She didn't do anything to Miranda!

Rosalina: Oh come on Nat! You know she knocked Miranda out!

Nat: We have no proof of that!

Rosalina: That's because we don't need any. How could you side with her?

Nat: Because she's my girlfriend!

As soon as Nat said it, he regretted it. Rosalina gave him one look of disbelief, then stormed out of the hospital without even saying goodbye to Miranda. Nat leaned against the wall and slid down, silently weeping. He couldn't believe how his once beautiful relationship with Rosalina had become pummeled and crushed, and it was all because of that awful Victoria. She had ruined everything. How did she even know Rosalina was abused?

???: Hey Nat.

Nat: Oh, hey Alex.

Alex: Wattup? Hey, are you crying?

Nat: I just dumped Rosalina.

Alex: What? Why the hell did you do that.

Nat: Victoria threatened that if I didn't break up with Rosie and become her own girlfriend she would take pictures of Rosie and I and report what we were doing to Rosie's mom.

Alex: That's terrible! How did she even know that Rosalina's mom was abusive?

Nat: I don't even know dude. The point is, now the love of my life hates me and I'm stuck with a bitch as a girlfriend.

Alex: Aw man, I'm sorry. But we'll find a way to bring Rosie to her senses. She's a smart gal.

Nat: Not if she won't come with me as long as Victoria's around.

Alex: Speaking of the devil...

Victoria was cheerfully stalking up to a weeping Nat and a blisteringly angry Alex with a bright smile on her face, as if she hadn't just ruined two lives.

Victoria: Hey baby, why are you crying?

Nat: Why am I crying?! I'm crying because you just ruined my life!

Victoria: Now sweetie, that's no way to talk to your girlfriend.

Nat: Do you hear yourself? You know that I don't love you. You know that it breaks my heart to pieces to see Rosalina like this. And more than anything else, you know that I am so passionately in love with Rosalina that I nearly go crazy!

Nat was now pacing and waving his arms about insanely.

Alex: Hey dude, take it easy.

But before he could say anything else, Nat was out the door leaving behind Victoria and Alex, both with looks of shock on their faces.

**Yay for Nat! You finally stood up to Victoria! Woohoo!**


	9. Depression

**Sorry I didn't update last night, I was pretty busy.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 9: Depression**

Rosalina hadn't been seen since the horrible scene at the hospital (which nearly everyone in the entire school already knew about), and the rest of the band (plus Miranda) were starting to get very, very worried.

Nat: I really hope that it's not because of me she's not here.

Miranda: She's probably just recuperating from the shock of what happened to me.

Nat, for the first time, turned to look at Miranda with an expression that she had never seen on him before. It was an expression of angst, thought, sadness, betrayal, anger, disgust, denial, and most of all, depression, all in one. It was an expression that she would've never wanted to see on any of her friends.

Nat: Do you really think so?

Miranda: Sure I do!

But Nat didn't believe her. All he could think about was Victoria trying to get revenge on them both because of what he said, which probably meant that she told Rosalina's mother about their relationship and what they say about each other. The terrible part of that meant Rosalina would be beaten. Badly. Just the thought of it made Nat so sick he nearly vomited.

Nat: I'm gonna use the restroom (he left looking very sickly).

David: Gee, I hope he's okay.

Thomas: He must be really worried about Rosalina.

David: Why would he ever date Victoria? It's pretty obvious he's madly in love with Rosalina.

Quaasim: I asked him, but all he said was "that's for me to know, and for no one else to find out about"

Alex: All we can hope for is that my brother will finally come to his senses and make the right decision.

**Sorry it was so short. I guess I ran out of ideas for this chapter when I was writing it.**

**Review please!**


	10. Lost and found

**This episode is a lot happier than some of the others, so I'm really glad to be publishing good news in my story.**

**Plus, I just realized "Your Smile" is available on iTunes! Yay!**

**Chapter 10: Lost and found**

Nat was walking up to Rosalina's house the same time the guys were talking about the conversation about him. He was ditching school, which was something he had never done before. He was sure he'd face hell from his dad when he got home, but at that moment, nothing was more important to Nat then making sure Rosalina was safe. He hesitantley walked up to the front door of her house (which he had never been in before) and softly knocked on it.

???: Hello?

Nat: Oh, hey Seth.

Seth was Rosalina's older brother, and also a good friend of Nat's, despite the five year age difference.

Nat: How's Rosalina? Can I see her?

Seth: Well, technically I'm not allowed to let anyone into the house, but because mom's not here and I know Rosalina's dying to see you, sure.

Nat: Thanks so much man!

Nat sprinted up the stairs where the bedrooms were obviously placed and stopped at the one with the sign "welcome" written in Rosalina's handwriting. He took one deep breath, entered the room, then nearly fainted at what he saw. It was Rosalina, but she was covered from head to toe in bruises and scratches, and not only that, but she was also crying.

Rosalina: Oh, Nat!

She ran as fast as her injured legs would take her and leapt into Nat's arms, sobbing into his chest. Nat held her and kissed her hair anywhere possible.

Nat: Your mom did this to you?

She nodded into his chest.

Nat: I'm calling the police.

Then he carried her to her bed and held her in his arms, singing "Your Smile" until she was asleep. After he was sure of her unconciousness, he got up and headed towards the phone.

**Yay for Nat! Finally doing something for Rosalina! Well, there are two more chapters left, and it's all uphill from here, so keep reading!**

**Thank you!**


	11. Search and Rescue

**Only two more chapters left! NOOO!! I've had a lot of fun creating my first story, so I'm kinda sad it's ending.**

**But life goes on!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Chapter 11: Search and Rescue**

Nat: Yes officer, this was not the first time it's happened.

Police Officer: Well, if you can get me either an eyewitness or visible proof, we can bring this girl's mother to court.

Nat: Would injuries be considered proof?

Police Officer: I'm afraid not young man.

Nat: I think I have a witness.

Police Officer: Will the witness be able to discuss the issue?

Nat: Yes sir.

Police Officer: We'll be right over.

Nat: Thank you sir.

Nat hung up right as Rosalina was waking up from her three hour nap.

Rosalina: Who was that?

Nat: The police. They're coming to arrest your mom.

Rosalina: Arrest my mom? But we have no proof that she beat me!

Nat: No, but we do have Seth as an eyewitness. But Rosalina, how long has your mom been like this?

Rosalina: About since my dad died, which was 10 years ago.

Nat: What! 10 years! Since you were six! And she's like this with Seth too?

Rosalina: Yeah, she blames us for dad's death.

Nat: Why haven't you called the police?

Rosalina: Because, Nat! If either of us called the police we would be sent to a foster home! Which means we would have to move, and I would be away from you. I would rather be beaten every day then be away from you.

At that, Nat softly walked up to Rosalina, brought her into his arms, and tenderly kissed her on the mouth. While he held her and stroked her hair, Rosalina could swear she felt a tear drop into her hair and when she looked up, she saw tears streaming down Nat's face, but he was smiling.

Rosalina: Why are you crying?

Nat: I'm just so touched that you care about me that much. I never knew you loved me as much as I love you, but now I do.

Rosalina: Of course I do! I love you more than my own life!

They began softly kissing each other, as if they didn't want to hurt each other, then broke apart at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Nat: Let's put an end to this mess once and for all.

And the two lovebirds headed downstairs where there destiny would change.

**Awww, how sweet. I'm really happy by the reviews I've been getting, and thanks a bunch to my recent reviewer, letter00. But I'm also kinda sad, because there's only one chapter left, and then the epilogue. Boo hoo.**


	12. A New Beginning

**The last chapter!!! Noooo!!! **

**But there's going to be an epilogue, so make sure you read that too (it'll probably be up tomorrow)**

**By the way, I had to make up Rosalina's last name, so please don't be too critical. I put a lot of thought into it.**

**Chapter 12: A New Beginning**

Nat: Oh, man. I just realized we forgot to tell Seth I called the police.

Nat and Rosalina then ran down the stairs (Nat carried Rosalina) and accidentally ran straight into the two police officers.

Police Officer #1: Are you the young man I spoke to on the phone?

Nat: Yes sir.

Police Officer #2: Then could you please bring out the witness?

Police Officer #1: We'll have one of our nurses look at this young lady.

Nat sprinted back up the stairs and ran into Seth's room.

Seth: Hey dude, why are those police officer's downstairs with Rosalina?

Nat: Because I called them. Listen Seth, I told them you would be a witness of Rosalina's beatings. Will you?

Seth: Yes! I actually took videos for the police when I was sixteen and Rosalina was thirteen, because I was planning on calling the police, but Rosalina begged me not to call them. She couldn't leave you. She loved you too much, and she always has.

Nat reflected on all those years he desperately wanted to tell Rosalina his feelings, but was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way. All those years wasted when he could've been with her.

Nat: So do you have the video?

Seth: Yeah, I'll be right down.

Nat: I'll wait for you.

After Seth got the video, they walked downstairs together where the two police officers were waiting, and an attractive, blonde, female nurse was examining Rosalina.

Police Officer #1: Are you the witness?

Seth: Yes sir, and I have a video for proof.

Police Officer #2: Alright, let us see it.

Seth handed them the video and they played it, scanning it with critical eyes. Nat couldn't beat to watch the screen, let alone listen to it, so he left the room to check on Rosalina with the nurse.

Nat: How is she?

Nurse: She's recovering quickly, but still needs lots of rest.

Nat: I'll be sure she gets it.

Rosalina (waking up): Nat? Has she been arrested yet?

Nat: Not yet. The officers are watching the video Seth recorded.

Police Officer #2: Excuse me, could you two please come in here for a moment?

Nat took Rosalina's hand and cautiously led her into the other room. All of the sudden, the front door swung open and was slammed back into it's place. A short and stocky woman stormed into the room with a deathly expression on her face.

Rosie's mom: What the hell are all these police men doing in my house?

Police Officer #1: Annabelle Baravi, your under arrest for child abuse. There will be no trial for proof has been shown.

Annabelle: You can't do this!! Who told you about this, because I know it wasn't one of my children!

Police Officer #2: It was this young man.

He pointed to Nat and Annabelle gave him and Rosalina hatred glares. Nat stepped protectively in front of his girlfriend.

Police Officer #1: I'll take her to the car.

Rosalina: So who am I going to live with?

Police Officer #2: Is there any relative you two have that is over the age of 18?

Seth: I'm 19.

Police Officer #2: Then he's your guardian.

Seth: Sir, is there any way I can put my sister in the care of a family friend?

Police Officer #2: As long as you both agree to it.

Rosalina: Seth, what are you doing?

Seth: I would like to put my sister in the care of Michael Wolff and his family.

Rosalina and Nat gave Seth a grateful glance, looked at each other, then collapsed into each other's arms. They had gotten there wish.

Police Officer #2: All you have to do is sign these papers and get Mr. Wolff to as well.

Rosalina: I can't believe I'm going to be living with you, Nat!

Nat: It's a miracle. A true miracle.

Rosalina: I'm gonna go upstairs and pack..

Nat: Yeah. I'll come with you.

And the blissful couple headed there way upstairs, hand in hand, eagerly waiting for there new lives to begin. All was well.

**Well, the story's not completely over, since I still have to type the epilouge, but all in all, this is the end.**

**I wanna thank you guys so much for all the support. If it weren't for the reviews, I probably wouldn't have finished the stories. Thanks a bunch. =)**


	13. Author's Note sorry!

**Okay, first of all I'd like to say I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so (a million times more) sorry for not updating in like, forever. I got grounded from my computer for a month then I got really into my Charlie Bone story and before I knew it I had almost (ALMOST!) forgotten about this wonderful love story.**

**Anyways, there will not be an epilogue for this story (sorry again!) because I may actually write a sequel. I haven't even started one in my notebook yet so I can't promise it will be anytime soon, but I think maybe (just maybe) I will write one.**

**My decision all depends on what you guys think.**

**So, if you think I should write a sequel, tell me in your REVIEWS. I will also put a poll up on my profile so you should probably vote there too.**

**Thanks a bunch my loyal readers!**

**~Bookworm550**


End file.
